iegfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsubishi
Mitsubishi Electric is a Japanese company specializes in electronic and electrical equipment, including elevators and escalators. Founded on January 15, 1921, the company makes elevators since the 1930s. In Japan, Mitsubishi Electric currently holds the position as the largest elevator manufacturer in the Japanese market, followed by Hitachi. History of Mitsubishi elevator in Indonesia Mitsubishi started installing elevators in Indonesia in 1971. At that time, Mitsubishi elevators were supplied and installed by PT. Jaya Teknik Indonesia - Elevator DivisionPT. JAYA TEKNIK - ELEVATOR AND ESCALATOR DIVISION - Yellow Pages Indonesia (1997), via Wayback Machine (accessed on January 25, 2019), a subsidiary (?) of Jaya group. On October 5, 1996, Mitsubishi's elevator business in Indonesia was officially established under the name PT. Mitsubishi Jaya Elevator and Escalator (or MJEE). MJEE was formed under a joint venture between Mitsubishi and the Jaya Group. The company commenced operation on the 1st of January of the following year. On August 25, 1997, MJEE opened an elevator factory in Karawang, West Java. Built on a 20.000 square meters of land, it was designed to manufacture elevators locally to fulfill the local market. At the time it was established, the factory had a capacity to make 460 units per yearKilasan Ekonomi: Mitsubishi Bikin Lift di Indonesia (Indonesian) - Kompasdata (account registration or login may be required to access the article). It was reported that the factory exported its first batch of elevators to Japan in 1998. MJEE installed the first Mitsubishi elevator with a permanent magnet (PM) gearless machine in Indonesia at The Four Seasons Apartment, Jakarta in 1997. Four years later, the company installed the first Mitsubishi machine room less elevator in Indonesia at the Jakarta Japanese School in Tangerang, Banten. In 2003, MJEE installed two spiral escalators at WTC Mangga Dua, JakartaMitsubishi Spiral Escalators at WTC Mangga Dua, Jakarta . They were awarded by the Indonesian Record Museum (Indonesian: Museum Rekor Indonesia or MURI) as "the first spiral escalators installed in Indonesia". Also at the same year, the first Mitsubishi NexWay in Indonesia was installed at the headquarters of Bank Mega in South Jakarta. In 2004, an elevator test tower for training was completed in MJEE's Karawang factory. The first Mitsubishi DOAS destination dispatch elevator system in Indonesia was installed at UOB Plaza, Jakarta in 2007. Following the first DOAS installation in Indonesia at UOB Plaza, Jakarta, MJEE installed another DOAS system in 2009 at The Plaza Office Tower, Jakarta. It is the first Mitsubishi DOAS in the world integrated with security gates (turnstiles). In 2015, MJEE installed another DOAS system at Pakuwon Center, an office tower which is part of the Tunjungan Plaza shopping complex in Surabaya. It is considered to be the first Mitsubishi DOAS installation outside the Jabodetabek (Ja'karta-'''Bo'gor-'De'pok-'Ta'ngerang-'Bek'asi) region, and the first destination dispatch system installed in Surabaya. In mid 2015, a second plant of the Karawang factory was completed. Application in Indonesia and overview of MJEE Nowadays Mitsubishi is one of the largest "players" in the Indonesian elevator market, as well as one of the largest Japanese elevator companies operating in the country. Their elevators are commonly found in office buildings, hotels, shopping centers as well as a number of hospitals, residential buildings and universities. They are also used in some government and ministry buildings in Jakarta, as well as several mayor's offices and the Jakarta City Hall. MJEE's head office is located on the 10th floor of Jaya Building in Jakarta, along Jalan M.H. Thamrin. As of 2013, MJEE had one branch in Surabaya, representative offices located in Bandung, Semarang, Bali, Lombok, Medan, Batam, Pekanbaru, Palembang and Samarinda, and maintenance depots in Pekanbaru, Padang, Palembang, Samarinda and Balikpapan. Warehouses for storing spare parts are located in Jakarta and Karawang. In addition, MJEE also has an elevator manufacturing plant in the Karawang International Industrial City (KIIC) in Karawang, West Java. It has a training tower completed in 2004. A second plant was completed in mid 2015. As of 2013, the shareholders of MJEE were Mitsubishi Corporation, Mitsubishi Electric Corporation, Mitsubishi Electric Building Techno Service Co. Ltd., and PT. Pembangunan Jaya. It is currently the only foreign elevator company in Indonesia that has an elevator factory in the country. Fujitec also had a factory in Batam, Riau Islands but that factory has closed (the factory was opened in 1992). 1970s This was the standard design of Mitsubishi elevators in the 1970s. The buttons were round plastic with a bulb which light up entirely when pressed. The landing call buttons were square glass-like buttons which lights up green for up and red for down. For elevators with the landing call buttons combined with a floor indicator, the call buttons used were the round plastic ones. The floor indicators were mostly analog and had two different styles; the first one was a long black display with illuminating numbers and the second one was a set of illuminating squares with the number printed on them. Some very early elevators, however, didn't have an interior floor indicator. Instead, the floor buttons also functions as floor indicators. Melco-Pede1.jpg Melco-Pede3.jpg Melco-Pede2.jpg Melco-Gubeng3.jpg Melco-Gubeng4.jpg Melco-Gubeng5.jpg Melco-Gubeng6.jpg BSH1.jpg Vintage Mitsubishi Glodok1.jpg Vintage Mitsubishi Glodok2.jpg Vintage Mitsubishi Glodok3.jpg Vintage Mitsubishi Glodok4.jpg Vintage Mitsubishi Glodok6.jpg Vintage Mitsubishi Glodok5.jpg Abandoned Old Mitsu 1972.jpg|Abandoned vintage Mitsubishi elevator in Jakarta from 1972. Mitsubishi Traction Lifts - Hotel Bayuwangi Sintera, Jakarta-0|1970s Mitsubishi elevator in Jakarta. VINTAGE Mitsubishi Traction Freight Elevator at Mercure Convention Centre Ancol, Jakarta-0|1974 Mitsubishi service elevator. Unfortunately this elevator has been modernized by Mitsubishi. Vintage MITSUBISHI Elevator - At Wisma Pede Building @ MT Haryono, South Jakarta|1970s Mitsubishi elevator in Jakarta. Below here is an example of a 1970s high-rise Mitsubishi elevator in Jakarta (name of the location will not be '''disclosed for security reason). 1980s Standard type By the early 1980's, the design remained almost identical to the 1970's one, continuing to use the standard round buttons and analogue floor indicators. The interior floor indicator above the door was slightly updated into a new look and it was now integrated into the car transom panel. Mitra BDG 4.jpg Mitra BDG 5.jpg Mitra BDG 1.jpg Mitra BDG 2.jpg Mitra BDG 3.jpg 1980s Mitsubishi EnkaDeli1.jpg Old Mitsubishi Traction Elevator at Enka Deli Square, Jakarta Mitsubishi Traction Lift - Hotel Mitra, Bandung High-rise type Mitsubishi also used the same design of fixtures on their high-rise elevators. These are typically custom-type. Sometimes they also used touch sensitive buttons instead of the standard round buttons. Mitsubishi first use touch sensitive buttons in the 1970s. These buttons are square, with a metal area in the middle where you touch them and an illuminating halo. There is also a round version of these buttons, which is extremely rare. At that time most elevators were still using analogue display floor indicators, but a few of them began to use digital segments displays. Below here is an example of a 1980s high-rise Mitsubishi elevator in Jakarta with touch sensitive buttons. It can be found in The Landmark Tower A and B, which were completed in 1986 and 1991 respectively. Mitsu Landmark 6.jpg Mitsu Landmark 7.jpg Mitsu Landmark 8.jpg Mitsu Landmark 9.jpg Mitsu Landmark 1.jpg Mitsu Landmark 2.jpg Landmark-1.jpg Landmark-2.jpg Mitsu Landmark 3.jpg Landmark-3.jpg Landmark-4.jpg Mitsu Landmark 4.jpg Mitsu Landmark 5.jpg Updated design Sometime around the mid 1980s, Mitsubishi began making elevators that are now fully computerized, with microcomputer controls instead of the old fashioned mechanical relay controls. This new type of Mitsubishi elevator received a totally redesigned fixtures. The inside buttons are black round which will light up orange. The indicators remained the same 1980s analogue display type. Some elevators have a digital floor indicator instead, but these are rare. This type of Mitsubishi is also very rare in Indonesia (so far there have been two discovered). Melco-UI1.jpg Melco-UI2.jpg Melco-UI3.jpg Gracia1.jpg Gracia5.jpg Gracia2.jpg Gracia3.jpg Gracia4.jpg Budget style Mitsubishi also made a budget/lower range traction elevator model in the 1980's as an alternative option for building owners who could not afford to buy the standard models. This model was designed for low-rise buildings, specifically residential buildings. These elevators often look rather simple. The floor indicators have a much smaller digital number display, the buttons are black square and there is no door close button. Also there is no service cabinet on the car station, and only two flip switches were visible under the buttons to activate/deactivate the car fan and light. This type of elevator is rare in Indonesia. 80s Melco indicator diff.jpg|1980s budget style (?) Mitsubishi elevator. Simple 80s Mitsubishi 1.jpg Simple 80s Mitsubishi 2.jpg Weird Mitsu PS-1.jpg Weird Mitsu PS-3.jpg Weird Mitsu PS-2.jpg 1033787.jpg 1033788.jpg 1990s Standard type (low to mid-rise) In the late 1980s, Mitsubishi revamped their design of standard low to mid-rise traction elevators, featuring new fixtures consist of dark brown colored plastic square buttons and digital floor indicators. The number or symbol on the buttons would light up orange when pressed. This design was made until around the mid 1990s when Mitsubishi began to switch over to their new "GRANDEE" design. The standard elevators have the inside car station positioned in the corner between the front return and the side wall (45° rotated), and have the indicator integrated into the panel where the floor number would flashes when the elevator is arriving. Larger and high rise ones, however, have the car station positioned in the front return wall and the indicator is above the door where the floor numbers don't flashes. Sometimes analogue indicators are also used outside, either on the landing station or above the landing door; they are usually used on low-rise applications. Jaya Teknik Indonesia, the sole agent, installed a large number of these elevators in Indonesia from the late 1980s until around the mid 1990s, most of them were found in low and mid-rise office buildings and sometimes hotels as well. There are still a numbers of these 1990s Mitsubishi elevator found in Indonesia. Melco-Ramada3.jpg Melco-Ramada4.jpg Melco-Ramada1.JPG Melco-Ramada2.JPG IMG_2282.JPG IMG_2280.JPG Melco-Mahakam1.jpg Melco-Mahakam2.jpg Keiai 1.jpg Keiai 2.jpg R1 Mitsubishi Traction Elevator at Ramada Bintang Bali Resort, Bali (South Wing)|1990s Mitsubishi (standard type, low-rise) elevator in Bali. Mitsubishi Traction Elevator at Paviliun Mahakam, Jakarta|1990s Mitsubishi elevator Old Mitsubishi Elevator at Menara Bank BTN Harmoni (Executive B, L - 23)|1990s Mitsubishi (standard type, high-rise) elevator in Jakarta (video: Orisa's Elevatours) High-rise type (rare) The design that was used in the high-rise high speed elevator models in the early 1990s is similar to the one used in the standard low to mid-rise models, except that the car station is made of stainless steel and has a slanted floor indicator display with a green vacuum fluorescent display (VFD) text bar under the segmented numbers, similar to Otis's Series 1 fixtures. This model of Mitsubishi elevator is extremely rare in Indonesia. The only known places having this elevator model in Indonesia are BPPT 2 Building in Jakarta and Bumi Surabaya Hotel in Surabaya (installed in 1993). 11822925_10204301004157831_2921848433422393718_o.jpg 11728955_10204301005077854_992215218404714379_o.jpg 11045851_10204301005637868_7209347042131554881_o.jpg 11838901_10204301004757846_6787733379017635835_o.jpg American style This is an extremely rare Mitsubishi elevator design. The design here is very similar like those found in the United States, with ADA*-compliant braille plate attached next to the buttons. An example of this Mitsubishi elevator can be found in Palma One, Jakarta. (*) ADA stands for "American Disability Act". Melco Palma One 1.jpg Melco Palma One 2.jpg Melco Palma One 4.jpg Melco Palma One 3.jpg Palma1.jpg U.S. Mitsubishi PalmaOne-1.jpg Melco Palma One 5.jpg Standard design (mid to late 1990s) Mitsubishi revamped their design of elevators again in the mid 1990s, this time with a totally redesigned fixtures and electronic chimes, making them look modern. The buttons are now black square plastic which lights up orange and the indicators have been changed from previous digital segments to LED dot matrix with flashing numbers when the car stops. There are also hall lanterns that made of thick block of glass and lights up orange. This design was mostly used in low to high-rise tractions, but a few hydraulic ones were also using this design. Melco-Aston1.jpg Melco-Aston2.JPG Melco-Aston3.JPG Melco-PS2.jpg Melco-PS7.jpg Melco-Aston4.jpg Melco-Aston5.jpg Melco-PS5.jpg Melco-PS6.jpg Melco-PS1.jpg Melco CC.jpg Nice Mitsubishi Traction Elevators at Hotel Ambhara, Jakarta|Mid 1990s Mitsubishi elevators. Mitsubishi Scenic Elevator at Plaza Senayan, Jakarta (Car Park)|1996 Mitsubishi elevator. R1 Mitsubishi Scenic Elevator at Metro - Plaza Senayan, Jakarta|Another 1996 Mitsubishi elevator. Mitsubishi Traction Elevators at Menara Bidakara, Jakarta (12 - 22)|Mid 1990s high-rise Mitsubishi elevator. Hydraulic elevators Mitsubishi also made a few numbers of hydraulic elevators in the 1990's for low-rise applications. The design used was the standard 1980's design, featuring round white/black buttons which lights up orange and analogue floor indicators. These elevators were available as passenger and freight/service elevator type. Some freight elevators do not have floor indicator inside the elevator; instead, the floor buttons would function as analogue floor indicator. Because of their 1980's design, some people think that the elevators were from the 1980's, but they were actually from the 1990's. Mitsubishi stopped making this type of hydraulic elevators in the late 1990's. Melco-Intercon1.jpg Melco-Intercon3.jpg Melco-Intercon2.jpg Melco-Intercon4.jpg Sabuga1.jpg Sabuga3.jpg Sabuga2.jpg Mitsubishi Hydraulic Service Elevator at InterContinental Bali Resort, Bali (Ballroom)|1993 Mitsubishi hydraulic service elevator in Bali. Mitsubishi Hydraulic Elevator - Hang Nadim Airport, Batam|1990's Mitsubishi hydraulic elevator in Batam. 2000s 1st generation The first generation of 2000s Mitsubishi elevators first came out in the late 1990s but were only became mainstream in the early 2000s. This design of elevator features smaller black square buttons with yellow orange lamp as well as LED dot matrix indicators which have become their standard feature for newer elevators. There was also a vandal-resistant button, which is a round grey button with a yellow strip lamp on the top and braille plate. However these buttons weren't very common compared to the standard black buttons, making them very rare. This design was used on their GPS-III low to mid-rise and GPM-III high-rise elevators as well as modernizations (GPS-IIIMZ and GPM-IIIMZ). It was also used on the GPX series elevators, which is some sort of a budget/lower spec style elevators for low-rise buildings. First generation design of Mitsubishi elevators lasted until the mid 2000s. GPS-III This was their standard low to mid-rise elevator type which was made from 1997 until around the mid 2000s. It was succeeded by the NexWay-S series, which was launched in 2001. A modernization series which was based on the GPS-III was called GPS-IIIMZ. Cempas9A.jpg Cempas10.jpg Cempas1.jpg Cempas2.jpg Cempas8.jpg Cempas3.jpg Cempas6.jpg Cempas7.jpg Cempas5.jpg BEC-Old2.jpg Cempas4.jpg BEC-Old1.jpg Cempas9.jpg Melco-Kemang1.jpg Melco-Kemang2.jpg Melco-Kemang3.jpg RMP3.JPG RMP2.JPG GPS3 Kediri 1.jpg GPS3 Kediri 2.jpg GPS3 Kediri 5.jpg GPS3 Kediri 4.jpg GPS3 Kediri 3.jpg Mitsu BEC 1.jpg Mitsu BEC 3.jpg Mitsu BEC 2.jpg Mitsu BEC 4.jpg Mitsubishi Traction Elevators at The Papilion Kemang, Jakarta|1st generation Mitsubishi elevators (GPS-III) HUGE Mitsubishi Service Elevator in Kemang, Jakarta|1st generation Mitsubishi elevators (GPS-III) GPM-III This was their high speed high-rise elevator type, which has been discontinued and replaced with the current NexWay type. There hasn't been any single GPM-III elevator found in Indonesia yet. A modernization series which was based on the GPM-III was called GPM-IIIMZ. GPX In the 2000s, Mitsubishi also made some sort of a budget/lower spec "1st generation" style of elevators for low-rise buildings, called GPX. These elevators have a more basic appearance and smaller capacities compared to their regular GPS-III series. Mitsubishi GPX had a capacity up to 700 kilograms (or 11 persons) and could only travel up to 16 floors. GPX Kemang.jpg 20150619_164509.jpg|Mitsubishi GPX car station (1) 20150619_164504.jpg|Mitsubishi GPX car station (2) Mitsubishi Traction Elevator at Nirmala Hotel Jimbaran, Bali|1st generation Mitsubishi elevators (GPX) 2nd generation In 2001, Mitsubishi redesigned their elevators with a totally different new design which was dubbed as "Universal Design". The fixtures were redesigned; the buttons are now black barrel shaped with tactile (which would illuminate orange when pressed), the font of the button's character has been changed from Helvetica to Gill Sans Medium, the LED indicator displays have been enlarged, and the door open button has been widen. Sometimes, a different type of buttons is also used; one type which was also quite commonly used was the one that is round silver with an illuminating tactile. Some elevators also used LCD indicators with an animating arrow and white characters over a black background. Some types of buttons used in this design were: *Black barrel shaped buttons, with tactile (the standard ones) *Flat barrel shaped buttons, without tactile. *Round stainless steel buttons, with tactile (another type which was also quite common at that time) *Flat glass plastic tone buttons *Touch sensitive buttons, stainless steel *Touch sensitive buttons, dark grey plastic This design was used on their NexWay-S (conventional speed, low to high-rise), NexWay (high speed, high-rise) traction and Elenessa MRL elevators, as well as some early NEXIEZ series and ELEMOTION modernization series for low to mid-rise elevators. This design has been discontinued on almost every current models; it has been replaced by the current "third generation" design (see below) since 2013. However, it is still used on their GFC-L2 series freight elevator. Melco-Nirmala1.JPG Melco-Nirmala2.JPG Melco-Nirmala3.JPG 20151003_185840.jpg Melco-Legian1.JPG Melco-Legian2.JPG Melco-Tugu1.jpg Melco-Tugu2.jpg Melco-Tugu5.jpg Nexway2.jpg Nexway1.jpg Melco-BJP2.jpg Melco-BJP1.jpg Melco WestinBali2.jpg|Silver round buttons (1) Melco WestinBali 1.jpg|Silver round buttons (2) R1 Mitsubishi Service Elevator at Bintaro Jaya Plaza, Tangerang|2nd generation Mitsubishi elevator (NexWay) Mitsubishi High Speed Elevators at Sentral Senayan II Jakarta (High-Rise)|2nd generation high-rise Mitsubishi elevator (NexWay) Elenessa MRL In 2001, Mitsubishi launched their new machine room less elevator called Elenessa. This elevator has a thin, round disc-shaped gearless motor mounted on the top of the hoistway and a slim controller installed on the side of the shaft. Mitsubishi is very unique that they care so much about building space, and they are so different than any other companies that makes MRL elevators. Unlike a conventional MRL elevator where the control board is installed separately outside, the MRL inspection/control board is positioned well hidden behind the button panel on the top floor. There is a silver keyswitch near the bottom of the panel which is used to access the control board. This means, there's no need to dig a hole on the exterior wall to built a big cabinet for the control board, thus saving some spaces around the elevator. This unique concept is also used on their latest NEXIEZ-MRL. 3rd generation This is their latest and current design which came out in 2013 (2011 in Japan). These elevators have silver round buttons with a tactile, which would illuminate orange (or blue or even white, optionally) when pressed. There are also newer square touch sensitive buttons which are normally found in high-rise/high speed elevators. Mitsubishi continues using their standard LED dot matrix display floor indicators, but they also provide LED digital segments display as an option, of which some elevators also use it. Some other elevators also use LCD displays for the floor indicators. This design is currently used on their brand new NEXIEZ-MR regular traction, NEXIEZ-MRL machine room less, some NexWay-S and NexWay and GFC-L3 freight elevator models. It is also used on their NEXIEZ-S series, which is a budget/lower spec MRL type of NEXIEZ designed for small low-rise buildings. A few number of recent modernizations (ELEMOTION and NexWay high-rise modernization) have been using this design since at least 2015, often comes with LCD indicators Nexiez1.jpg Nexiez3.jpg|Orange buttons. Nexiez2.jpg Melco-Bandha2.jpg Melco-Bandha4.jpg Melco-Bandha3.jpg Melco-Bandha5.jpg Melco-Watermark2.jpg Melco-Watermark3.jpg|Blue buttons. Melco-Watermark1.jpg BJP1.jpg|LED digital segmented display. Melco Handicap Panel BEC New.jpg|Handicap panel with LED dot matrix display floor indicator. Mitsubishi XL 1.jpg|Newer Mitsubishi touch sensitive button. Mitsubishi XL 2.jpg|A 3rd generation high-rise Mitsubishi (NexWay) elevator with newer touch sensitive buttons. 1 of 2 Mitsubishi XL 3.jpg|A 3rd generation high-rise Mitsubishi (NexWay) elevator with newer touch sensitive buttons. 2 of 2 Mitsubishi XL 4.jpg|Newer Mitsubishi LCD floor indicator with special message which is typically only shown in certain condition. Mitsubishi Elevators at Hotel Santika Premiere ICE BSD City, Tangerang (L-15)|3rd generation Mitsubishi elevators (NEXIEZ-MR) Mitsubishi MRL Elevator at The Bandha Beach Resort, Bali|3rd generation Mitsubishi elevators (NEXIEZ-MRL) DOAS DOAS (Destination Oriented Allocation System) is Mitsubishi's destination dispatch system designed for high-rise buildings to provide much more efficient traffic flow. Introduced in the early 2000s, Mitsubishi DOAS has two different types of system configuration; Hybrid and Full. The Hybrid configuration has either a keypad or a panel with selection of available floors on the main/lobby floor where people enter or select their desired floor before entering the elevator. For other floors, there are conventional up and down landing buttons, and floor buttons are present inside the elevator cars. The Full configuration is basically like any other traditional style destination dispatch where destination keypads are located on all floors and there are no visible floor buttons inside the elevators (the buttons are actually hidden behind a locked comparent and are only used for firefighting). Most DOAS elevators in Indonesia adopts the Hybrid configuration, and so far there hasn't been any DOAS elevator system found with Full configuration in Indonesia. There are several Mitsubishi DOAS elevators in Jakarta. According to Mitsubishi Jaya, the first DOAS elevators in Indonesia were installed in 2007, at the UOB Plaza in Jakarta. Pakuwon Centre in Surabaya also has Mitsubishi DOAS "Hybrid" elevators, which were the first ever destination dispatch elevators in Surabaya. DOAS1.jpg|DOAS, floor selections. Choose your floor directly instead of entering the floor number. DOAS5.jpg DOAS6.jpg DOAS7.jpg DOAS4.jpg DOAS2.jpg|DOAS, destination floors displayed outside. DOAS3.jpg|DOAS hybrid configuration; floor buttons visible inside the car. DOAS SBY3.jpg D0AS SBY1.jpg DOAS SBY2.jpg SQ1.jpg SQ5.jpg SQ2.jpg|DOAS, keypad with LED dot matrix display. SQ3.jpg SQ7.jpg SQ6.jpg SQ4.jpg Mitsubishi DOAS Elevators in Jakarta (Low & High Zone)|Mitsubishi DOAS with keypad. Mitsubishi DOAS Traction Lifts - Multivision Tower, Jakarta (High)|Mitsubishi DOAS with keypad (video: TG97Elevators) Mitsubishi Destination Dispatch Elevators @ Pakuwon Centre Office Tower|Mitsubishi DOAS elevators at Pakuwon Centre, Surabaya. Modernizations Mitsubishi often modernize their old elevators (normally that were installed in the 1970s-early 1990s, and rarely 1990s) to look like 1st, 2nd or 3rd generation Mitsubishi, depending on when they were modernized. The 1st generation style modernizations (early to mid 2000s) were called GPS-IIIMZ for low to mid-rise and GPM-IIIMZ for high-rise high speed elevators. The 2nd and 3rd generation style modernizations (since mid 2000s) are called ELEMOTION (for low to mid-rise) and NexWay (for high-rise high speed). GPS-IIIMZ and GPM-IIIMZ These were their "1st generation" design of elevator modernization; the GPS-IIIMZ is for low to mid-rise buildings while GPM-IIIMZ is for high speed high-rise installations. These have since been discontinued and replaced by the ELEMOTION and NexWay Modernization respectively. Modded Mitsubishi Elevator at grandkemang Hotel, Jakarta|1970s Mitsubishi elevator modernized to look like 1st generation Mitsubishi (GPS-IIIMZ) Mitsubishi Traction Service Lift - Graha Mandiri, Jakarta|1980s high-rise Mitsubishi modernized to look like 1st generation Mitsubishi (GPM-IIIMZ) ELEMOTION This is their current modernization series which was introduced in the early 2000s for low to mid-rise buildings. Originally, the design of ELEMOTION was based on the "2nd generation" design, but they have recently switched to their latest "3rd generation" design. These ELEMOTION elevators often have slightly different chimes as opposed to their standard chime. Elemotion RSCM.jpg|A 1970s Mitsubishi bed elevator recently modernized into ELEMOTION with the "3rd generation" design. Modernized Mitsubishi Service Lifts at Mercure Convention Center Ancol, Jakarta (Smaller)|1970s Mitsubishi elevator modernized to look like a 2nd generation Mitsubishi (ELEMOTION) Brand New Mitsubishi Traction Lifts Elevators at Four Points Jakarta Thamrin (Hotel)|1990s Mitsubishi elevator modernized to look like 3rd generation Mitsubishi (ELEMOTION) NexWay Modernization This is their current modernization series for high speed high-rise installations. Like the ELEMOTION series, the design of this series was initially based on their "2nd generation" design. Now, they switched to their new "3rd generation" design. Mitsubishi Lifts at Wisma KEIAI, Jakarta (High)|1990s high-rise Mitsubishi elevator modernized to look like 2nd generation Mitsubishi (NexWay Modernization) Shanghai Mitsubishi :Main article: Shanghai Mitsubishi Shanghai Mitsubishi is a subsidiary of Mitsubishi Electric Elevator, which is basically a Chinese version of Mitsubishi elevator. A number of Shanghai Mitsubishi elevators have been installed in Indonesia by third-party distributors since the 1990s. Notable Mitsubishi elevator installations :Main article: List of notable Mitsubishi elevator installations in Indonesia Many buildings in Indonesia have Mitsubishi elevators. Some of the notable/well known ones are listed below: *Sentral Senayan complex, Jakarta: **Plaza Senayan **Sentral Senayan I, II and III **Fairmont Jakarta **Plaza Senayan Residences *The Plaza Office Tower, Jakarta *UOB Plaza, Jakarta (the first Mitsubishi DOAS installed in Indonesia) *Sinarmas Land Plaza, Jakarta *The Landmark Jakarta Tower I and II, Jakarta *Sampoerna Strategic Square, Jakarta *Lotte Shopping Avenue - Ciputra World Jakarta 1, Jakarta *Wisma Nusantara & Pullman Jakarta Thamrin, Jakarta *Indonesia Stock Exchange Building 1, Jakarta *Wisma Keiai, Jakarta *Graha Mandiri, Jakarta *Neo Soho, Neo Soho Residences and Soho Capital, Jakarta *WTC Mangga Dua, Jakarta (also contains the first and (so far) only spiral escalators in Indonesia) *Indonesia Convention and Exhibition (ICE), Serpong, Banten *Bandung Electronic Center, Bandung *Tunjungan Plaza 3 and 5, Surabaya *JW Marriott Surabaya List of Mitsubishi elevator models 2000s to 2010s Geared traction (low to high-rise) Gearless traction (low to high-rise) Gearless traction (machine room less) Freight elevator 2010s to current Gearless traction (low to high-rise) Gearless traction (machine room less) Freight elevator Trivia *Mitsubishi is the second of the four major Japanese elevator manufacturers to enter Indonesia after Hitachi. *In terms of destination dispatch elevators, Mitsubishi currently holds the third position of having the most number of destination dispatch elevators installed in Indonesia after Schindler and Kone (1st and 2nd respectively). *It is also the most popular brand of the four major Japanese brands in Indonesia. *Mitsubishi is one of the only three major elevator manufacturers in Indonesia having a training facility. The other two are Schindler and Kone. *It is currently the only major elevator manufacturer having an elevator factory in Indonesia, complete with a test tower. Fujitec once had a factory in Batam, Riau Islands but it has since closed down. Despite that, Mitsubishi's elevator factory in Indonesia makes elevators for exports to other countries. It is unknown if it also makes elevators for domestic market. *Mitsubishi is also the only major Japanese elevator manufacturer in Indonesia which operates under a local firm, in this case, the Jaya Group, which runs in the construction and development field. Hence the reason why the company's full name is Mitsubishi Jaya Elevator and Escalator (MJEE). External links *Official website Category:Current elevator companies